


Will Goes Home

by whereyoustand



Series: Will's Friend Otis [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Dogs, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Will comes home and tries to do a Livestream. Stephen doesn't let it happen for obvious reasons.
Relationships: Josh Larkin/Gee Nelson, Will Lenney & Gee Nelson, Will Lenney & Stephen Tries
Series: Will's Friend Otis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434685
Kudos: 27





	Will Goes Home

**Willneupdates** **@/willne_updates**

Will has been spotted in London with Otis!

[Two pictures of Will are attached. The first one is Will on the phone, trying to pull his suitcase and hold on to Otis' lead. The next one is more zoomed in. The bags under Will's eyes are dark, and he looks pale. The fans are concerned over this.]

\----

Will felt a weight lifting off his shoulders as he wandered into his flat.

His home.

He kicked off his shoes and unclipped Otis' lead from his harness so he can run around the flat for a bit. Will heard a gasp from Gee's room and immediately she came running out to engulf him in a hug.

She gushes about how much she missed him and Will almost gets emotional. He had kept her updated every day whilst he was away.

Once she pulled away from her friend, Gee quickly turned her attention to Otis. Will smiled as he watched the scene before taking his bags to his room. When he walked in there he noticed a large envelope on his bed.

"Gee?" He called. "What's this?"

Gee made her way to Will's room and grinned. "Open it and find out." She smiled.

Will's eyes narrowed as he opened the envelope and pulled out a card. The front is full of pictures of him and his mates in front of it. The one that catches Will's eye is a picture of him, Alex, George, James, and Fraser. It's from a party they all went to, Will doesn't remember it. Also on the front of the card, in big letters, is the words, "You're not alone!".

Will felt himself tear up a little as he opened the card up to see almost thirty messages written from different people.

He noticed Stephen's first because of the massive dick drawing next to it (it makes Will snort with laughter). He also noticed Laurence's because Laurence has a habit of drawing smiley faces next to his name.

Will quickly wiped away the tears that slowly started falling down his face. He hated himself for getting all emotional over the card he hadn't even read yet.

"Thank you." He whispered to Gee.

She smiled sweetly and said, "You deserve it, Will."

Will sat down and read over a few of the messages.

"Stephen wanted to come over," Gee stated. "He'll be here in a couple of hours."

Will nodded and put the card on his bedside table.

"Do you want some help to unpack?" Gee asked, motioning to the suitcase that laid on the floor. Will nodded.

Within a few minutes, they were blasting tunes and throwing clothes about.

-

Will was on the verge of a panic attack. His hands were shaking as he reached for his phone. He was letting out a sob as he clicked on the Instagram app.

"Will! Stop!" Stephen yelled as he ran into the room. He quickly grabbed Will's phone of him and put it in his pocket. "You can't Livestream mate."

"Why not?" Will asked shakily.

"Because that's not fair on you. Once you're better." Stephen said. He gently grabbed Will and moved him to the floor so he could sit down. Otis quickly ran into the room to comfort his owner.

"Are you gonna want help getting out of this one?" Will shook his head. Stephen nodded and sat opposite Will and watched him carefully. As Will's breathing started to get shorter and lighter, he started to scratch at his arm. Stephen watched as Otis tried to move Will's hands. Stephen whispered words of encouragement.

'Why can't I fucking breathe?' Will thought, clawing at his throat. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Will's wrist and brought it to a chest. 'Why can't I remember who was here a second ago?' Will felt how the person was breathing and tried to copy it.

Eventually, Will's breathing evened out and he was able to see properly. His hearing slowly returned and he heard Stephen's voice.

"You're doing great. So good Will. Well done." Stephen encouraged, his voice a low whisper so he didn't scare the other.

"Ste-?" Will slurred.

"Hey, mate. Feeling any better?" Stephen asked. Will nodded, taking his hand off Stephen's chest and stroked Otis.

"You know going on social media won't be good for your health." Stephen scolded lightly. Will nodded.

"I feel bad. 'S all." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the desk beside him.

"Why do you feel bad?" Stephen asked.

"They don't know what's going and I haven't said anything in so long." Will sighed, opening his eyes to look at his friends.

"You can tell them. Maybe do a video or something." Stephen suggested. Will simply nodded not having much energy to do anything else.

Stephen stood up and helped Will get to his feet.

"Now," Stephen smiled. "Let's get back to watching the movie yeah?"

They walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa. Will doesn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up in the morning, he was in his bed with Otis asleep at the end.

Will rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and he sighed as he poured Otis a bowl of food.

He sighed and looked at the sofa were Stephen laid asleep. He wanted to get better but he still felt off.

"What are you thinking about?" Gee asked as she walked into their kitchen and poured herself a cup of water.

"I want to get better." Will sighed.

"I'm proud of you," Gee whispered. "For wanting that. You've grown so much in the last few months and I'm so proud."

Will stood silently for a minute before whispering, "I want to die Gee."

"Oh, Will." She said sadly, pulling him into a hug. "Please don't go. Who am I gonna have playful banter with?"

“I don’t know? Josh.” Will shrugged.

“As much as I love Josh, you’re my best friend. I don’t want you to leave. I love you too much,” She whispered. “Do you want to keep talking about it or there’s a new episode of I’m A Celeb?” Gee suggested. 

Will nodded, “Let’s go watch it.”

“Will,” Gee grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking any further. “Promise me you’ll tell your therapist about that.”

Will nodded. “I promise.” 

Gee smiled tearily. “Thank you. I love you.”

"Love you too." Will smiled.


End file.
